¡Día del niño, Amor, Boda & Luna de Miel!
by beckyabc2
Summary: Dos niños que se casaron en una Feria del día del niño ¿Podrán cumplir el sueño de casarse veinte años después? EXB OS TH


**Disclaimer .- Como bien lo saben TODOS los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida S. Meyer, yo solo trato de jugar con ellos n_n.**

**Este One Shot Digamos que es muy rosita jejeje, va dedicado en especial para mis amiguis: La maga Mieli, Mommy´s Bad Girl, Victoria Lee Cullen, Priss, T.G. Kira y mil gracias AlejandraSanchez por tú ayuda n_n**

**Sorry, sustituí el pasado por este porque se me olvidaron los saludas a cada una de ustedes, mil gracias por estar leyendo esta historia que esta medio fumada y ¡FELIZA DÍA DEL NIÑO!**

**Resumen.- Dos niños que se casaron en una Feria del día del niño ¿Podrán cumplir el sueño de casarse veinte años después? EXB OS TH**

**¡Día del niño, Amor, Boda & Luna de Miel!**

**POV BELLA**

–Mami hay que apurarnos porque quiero llegar tempranito a la feria– dije emocionada, hoy como cada año juntaban a todos los kínders y primarias de la ciudad en una gran feria para niños y lo vería a él.

–Amor recuerda que primero tenemos que ir a casa de tu prima Alice por todos, ve a lavarte los dientes para irnos pequeña –me recordó tiernamente, era cierto teníamos que ir por mi primis, por el oso Emmett, Jazzy, Eddy y Rosalie ellos iban en segundo de primaria mientras que nosotras estábamos en el último grado del kínder.

Me arreglé rápido mi vestidito azul, era de mezclilla con un moño blanco en el centro, mi mami me había hecho dos colitas altas, mis zapatitos eran unas bailarinas azulitas con un moñito quería verme bonita para él.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, todos ya estaban ahí, corrí a saludarlos, al primero que salude fue a Eddy.

–Hola Eddy ¿Cómo estas? –le dije con una sonrisa enorme, poniéndome coloradita, estaba muy guapo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro deslavado, una playera de líneas horizontales negras y blancas con un saquito y sus converse negros con blanco.

–Bien Bells ¿y tú? ¿Lista para subirte a todos lo juegos? –curvó los labios con aquella sonrisa típica de lado.

–¿Por qué a ella si la dejas que te llamé Eddy y no le dices nada? –se quejó Emmett molestó.

–Porque ella es especial.

Saludé a los demás feliz de que al menos fuera especial para él, sabía que nunca se fijaría en mí porque era más chica que él, además muchas de las niñas de su salón querían con él.

Cuando llegamos a la feria, mamá nos dijo que no nos separáramos y que pasaría por nosotros a las cinco de la tarde, teníamos cuatro horas para divertirnos.

Estábamos formados para subirnos en las sillas voladoras, pero había muchos niños y maestros, de repente un grupo de niños que venían corriendo me jalaron con ellos, estaba solita y me dio mucho miedo, comencé a llorar solo podía ver el carrito de hot–dogs y el de los algodones de azúcar, pero no veía a ninguno de mis amigos, tenía miedo, no sé cuanto tiempo pase caminando buscándolos, pero por más que checaba no tenía señales de ellos y sí ¿se olvidaron de mí? ¿Estarían en los juegos mientras yo estaba aquí solita?

Alguien me agarro de la mano por atrás interrumpiendo lo que estaba pensando, me giré para ver quién era..!ERA EDDY! Lo abracé con mucha fuerza.

–¡Bells me tenías muy preocupado buscándote! Ya no llores ya estoy contigo bonita –me dijo mientras el me devolvía el abrazo, pasamos un buen rato abrazados.

–Tenemos que ir con los demás, también están muy preocupados por ti, pero ahora no te soltaré de la mano.

Cuando llegamos con ellos, todos corrieron a abrazarme, pero Eddy no me soltó nunca la mano, sonreí feliz de nuevo por estar con mis amigos y más porque él me tenía tomada de la mano, muchas niñas me veían enojadas, pero no me importaba.

Ya nos habíamos subido a muchos juegos, aunque el pobre de Eddy no se subió a varios porque no quería dejarme sola y como era mas chiquita no podía subir yo, comimos palomitas y helado, estábamos buscando que mas hacer.

–Miren el registro civil– gritó Emmett emocionado, él era novio de Rosalie y seguro se querría casar con ella, como mamita con mi papito.

–Vamos Emmett– lo jalo Rosalie corriendo.

A ella le pusieron un velo y le dieron unas rosas blancas, él se puso un sombrero muy chistoso y cada uno se puso un anillo, al final se dieron un beso rápido en lo labios.

–¿Quién es la siguiente pareja? –preguntó el encargado del lugar, viéndonos.

–Nosotros –dijo Alice tomando a Jazzy de la mano, quién por cierto se sonrojo bastante. Hicieron lo mismo que Rosalie y Emmett, cuando el señor les estaba dando los anillos, Eddy me pregunto en el oído.

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo bonita? –Creó que me puse de mil colores y mi corazón brinco de alegría.

–Sí –le susurré de vuelta.

Cuando llego nuestro turno de casarnos, me puse muy nerviosa, me sudaron mis manitas, cada palabra que dije salió con voz temblorosa, al final Eddy me dio un largo beso en la mejilla.

De eso ya han pasado diez años, ahora tengo quince y Edward tiene diecisiete, aún conservo el anillo de aquella boda, mañana es el día del niño y aunque ya estamos bastante grandecitos para ser niños, seguimos celebrando los seis Alice, Jasper que por cierto también ya son novios, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo.

Este año iremos a campar, ya había terminado de arreglar mis cosas para mañana, quería acostarme temprano, porque Edward iba a pasar por mí a las cinco de la mañana para llegar temprano.

Me levanté corriendo porque no escuche la alarma y Edward ya estaba afuera esperándome me puse unos jeans azules, con una playera negra y mis converse negros.

Cuando bajé casi me caigo de las escaleras, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón esperándome él llevaba unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca con una camisa de cuadros café abierta y sus inseparables tenis negros.

Por fin después de tres horas habíamos llegado, entre todos hicimos las casas de acampar, hicimos una fogata para quemar bombones. Todos estábamos sentados en un círculo pequeño alrededor de la fogata.

–Pensé que ibas a venir con Newton –se burló Emmett, sentí como se tenso a mi lado Edward, Mike era un chico de mi escuela que todos los días me molestaba con salir, pero a mí no me gustaba nada.

–Bien sabes que no Emmett –dije entre dientes.

Siguieron molestándome Jasper y Emmett con Mike un rato, hasta que me cansé de sus bromas y me paré para irme a caminar en el bosque.

–Te acompaño Bells, es peligroso que andes por ahí tú solita, sólo deja ir por algo –me dijo Edward parándose conmigo y yendo a su casa de acampar.

Llevaba una bolsa negra en la mano, pero no le pregunte que era, caminamos un rato mientras platicábamos de trivialidades.

–Entonces Bells ¿Hay alguien que te guste en tu escuela? –me puse roja, ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien conociéndolo a él?

–No, nadie y ¿tú ya tienes novia? –le pregunté con cierto temor.

–No, pero espero que pronto sí –dijo mientas sonreía feliz, sentí un inmenso dolor, que tuve que ocultar.

–Entonces supongo que te gusta alguien –le comenté con una voz que no parecía la mía.

–Sí, es una niña muy hermosa, creo que es la más hermosa que conozco –una lágrima silenciosa rodó por mi mejilla, pero la oculte rápido.

–¿Y por qué no le has pedido que sea tu novia?

–Porque estaba esperando el mejor momento –dijo pensativo, tomó mi mano y me llevó a un claro hermoso, rodeado de flores moradas y blancas.

–Wow es hermoso –dije tratando de olvidar, que él ya estaba enamorado de una chica y que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, miré el anillo que tenía en mi dedo y el dolor creció en mi interior quemándome de una manera lenta y dolorosa ¿Pero por qué si quería a otra aún llevaba el anillo él también?

–No tanto como tú Bells –se paró enfrente de mí, soltó la bolsa y sus manos amoldaron mi cara, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

– ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta Bonita? La única chica que siempre me ha importado eres tú, desde que éramos niños, aquella boda para mí fue el comienzo de nuestro amor, desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti, pero tenía que esperar a que crecieras pequeña.

No podía hablar estaba abrumada, completamente feliz mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

– ¿Porqué lloras? ¡Oh! Lo entiendo no sientes nada por mí, no te preo….– No lo dejé terminar me lancé a sus brazos y puse mis labios sobre los de él, no sabía que tenía que hacer, era mi primer beso.

Después de unos segundos él reacciono y movió lentamente sus labios, moví los míos por inercia, fue como tocar el cielo, sentía miles de mariposas en mi estomago, nos separamos para poder respirar. Se agacho para sacar de la bolsa negra unas rosas hermosas.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?– dijo dándome las rosas.

–¡Claro que sí!– nos abrazamos como aquella vez que me perdí en la feria durante largos minutos, estar en sus brazos era lo mejor que me podía pasar, éramos como un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –le dije un poco tímida, me miró con diversión y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya habías tenido otra novia?

–Claro que no bonita, tú eres la primera para mi en todo –sonreí feliz, pues él sabía que yo tampoco había tenido jamás novio.

Después de un par de besos y abrazos regresamos al campamento, no quería separarme de él, no me importaba estar abrazada a él día y noche. Cuando llegamos al campamento todos nos vieron con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Vaya ya era hora prima –dijo Alice desde el regazo de Jasper.

–Pensé que tendríamos que encerrarlos en el closet –se burló Emmett.

–Ya déjenlos en paz –nos defendió Rosalie.

Pasamos parte de la noche contando anécdotas de cuando éramos peques, la verdad fue una noche mágica llena de amor, diversión y alegría. Cuando todos se fueron a acostar no quería separarme de él.

– ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?– le hice un puchero con ojos suplicantes que me había enseñado Alice.

–Sabes que no es correcto hermosa, te adoro y no quiero que hagamos una tontería– dijo pasando un dedo por mi nariz.

–Solo dormiremos juntos, lo prometo.

Suspiró derrotado. –Esta bien, no puedo negarte nada Bells –me dio un beso en la frente y me ayudo a pararme.

Esa noche fue hermosa, pasar toda la noche abrazados fue como un sueño mágico de dónde no quería despertar jamás.

Ahora diez años después, hoy treinta de abril del dos mil diez el día del niño ¡Me caso! Con el amor de mi vida Edward, aunque ya vivimos juntos éste día es muy importante para nosotros, los dos trabajamos él es un reconocido pianista y yo soy diseñadora de interiores, hemos vivido estos últimos diez increíblemente felices, hace dos años que vivimos juntos, aunque ha habido discusiones, las arreglamos de la mejor manera que se puede con una buena platica, sesión de besos y algo más.

Regresé al presente cuando mi mamá entro y me sonrió con sus ojos llenos de orgullo.

–Te ves hermosa hija– me miré al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía delante de mí había una hermosa mujer con un vestido perla sin mangas, era ajustado hasta la cadera y después tomaba un poco de volumen, se dividía en tres capas, tenía unas hermosas flores debajo de la cintura de lado izquierdo, el cabello la traía suelto en suaves ondas naturales, tenía puesta una pequeña tiara que pertenecía a la familia de Edward y por último unos hermosos artes de diamantes que hacían juego con el collar que traía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, seguro este era un sueño, no podía ser verdad tanta felicidad en una persona.

–Ma..má– balbuceé sin aguantar soltar unas lágrimas. Ella me abrazó enseguida.

–Ven Bella, deja de llorar que te arruinaras ese precioso maquillaje, te ves estupenda hija, solo puedo desearte que seas inmensamente feliz, sé que los dos se aman y juntos tendrán que superar todos los problemas que puedan surgir, recuerda que el amor no solo es felicidad hija, ustedes se aman de eso no me cabe la menos duda y día a día tendrán que luchar– me dijo también llorando.

De nuevo tocaron en la puerta –Hija debemos irnos ya –esa era la voz de mi papá aunque no le gustaba mucho que me casara porque el decía que Edward le había robado a su princesita, sabía que estaba completamente dichoso.

Cuando salí del cuarto se me quedo viendo con amor –Estas hermosa Belly si quieres aún podemos escaparnos –me dijo medio en broma, medio enserio.

–Vamos papá que Edward me debe estar esperando.

La fiesta sería en una jardín hermoso para los invitados se habían reservado varias cabañas, cuando llegué a la iglesia ahí me esperaba Edward con una sonrisa deslumbrante, no escuché la marcha nupcial solo estaba atenta a los ojos de Edward, desde que entre a la iglesia nuestras miradas no perdieron contacto.

Cuando papá me entrego a Edward, solo le dijo.

–Cuídala con tú vida.

–Lo haré, porque ella es mi vida– le contestó sin romper nuestro contacto visual.

–Te amo mi pequeña– murmuró.

–Te amo Eddy.

La misa paso volando, sentía que estaba soñando, todo era único, Edward se había esforzado junto con mi mamá por hacer el más pequeño de mis sueños realidad este día.

La fiesta fue muy larga, aunque intimida, pues solo invitamos a los amigos más cercanos y nuestras familias, el lugar era perfecto; una palapa que colgaban del techo tules color perla, y las mesas estaban adornadas de color blanco y naranja.

Después de tener nuestro primer baile, brindar, cortar el pastel, por fin podíamos irnos a la luna de miel, pero primero tenía que irme a cambiar de ropa.

–¿Pretendes huir tan rápido de mí Señora Cullena?– preguntó contra mi cuello con la voz mas sexy que jamás había escuchado mi esposo –¡Que lindo se escuchaba mi esposo!– tomándome de la cintura por atrás.

–Me has descubierto, había quedado de verme con mi _amante_ ahorita– dije fingiendo cara de preocupación, sus ojos se obscurecieron me encantaba hacerlo enojar, era un poco celoso, me di vuelta y le pregunté de frente.

–¿Entonces _amante mío_ nos escaparemos ahora?– me sonrió complació y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus labios buscaban feroces los míos, mis manos se adueñaron de su cabello tirándolo hacía mí, mientras que él recorría mi cuerpo sin pudor, en fin estábamos solo en un rincón.

Llevábamos más de diez minutos así nuestras respiraciones eran violentos jadeos, tuvimos que separarnos cuando escuchamos cuando alguien se aclaraba la garganta, me sonrojé solo pedía que no fuera mi padre porque no sabría dónde esconderme.

–Hey conejitos dejen de manotearse enfrente de los niños, ni porque hoy es el día del niño pueden mantener las manos en lugares decentes –dijo Emmett, quería matarlo juro que quería hacerlo, no me importaba quedarme sin padrino tan rápido.

–¿Qué quieres Emmett?– preguntó un enojado Edward.

–Avisarles que si quieren llegar a tiempo a su vuelo tienen solo cuarenta minutos –cuando dijo eso, casi salí corriendo para cambiarme sin decirle nada mi esposo ni a Emmett.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña que me habían puesto para cambiarme Alice y Rosalie ya estaban esperándome ahí sonriendo con picardía, eso quería decir que de seguro ¡TODOS NOS VIERON!

–Ya apúrate Bella, tienes que cambiarte, ya esta aquí te maleta –dijo Rosalie mientras me baja el cierre del vestido, antes de que pudiera decir pio Alice ya me esta poniendo un vestido azul marino straple que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, completamente liso, era sencillo, pero sabía que le gustaría a Edward, pues él insistía en que le encantaba que me pusiera azul, como el día de nuestra boda de niños.

Me arreglaron muy rápido, entre miles de consejos que me daban, que solo hacían que me aturdieran. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya íbamos en el avión rumbo a Los Cabos, haríamos todo un recorrido en México visitaríamos *Cancún, Playa del Carmen, Guanajuato, D.F., Metepec, Mérida, entre otros lugares turísticos.

Edward iba increíblemente sexy con unos jeans a la cadera azules y una playera negra y unos mocasines muy cómodos.

Llegamos al Hotel ya de noche, en nuestros ojos se podía ver toda la lujuria que nos estaba invadiendo, Edward me cargo antes de que entramos al cuarto, le dio propina al chico de la maletas, sin soltarme de sus brazos, cuando escuchamos que se cerraba la puerta nos besamos sin ninguna pena, le mordí el labio inferior, succionándolo con fuerza, el me acomodo en la cama, se coloco encima de mí, y entre besos y caricias nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho, pero en esta ocasión era especial, porque ahora éramos marido y mujer.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, pedí el desayuno mientras él aún decansaba, no tardo en despertar, me acosté a lado de él, esperando nuestro desayuno.

-Por cierto amor se me olvido decirte ¡Felicidades! -le dije poniéndome encima de él, se me quedó viendo con una mirada interrogante.

-Porque vas hacer Papá.

Ok, terminé este One shot que es de regalo para todas aquellas que aún tenemos almas de niñas, al ratín me pondré a traducir Sex Toy, espero tenerlo para mañana si me da tiempo, las quiero y espero que hayan disfrutado de este One Shot, no estaba segura si poner lemon o no, pero como era por el día del niño dije mejor no jejeje, si quieren que le aumente un lemon solo díganme y con mucho gusto lo hago jejejeje

Muhas Gracias por leer esta tontería jejeje

Las quiero

Becky

P.S .1 JEJEJE EL LINK QUE SE VEÍA ES DE UN AMIGO QUE ME MANDO SU LINK PARA QUE VOTARÁ POR ÉL Y SE ME OLVIDO BORRARLO JEJEJE

P.S.2 AL RATÍN QUE ME BETEN EL OS LO SUBO YA SIN ERRORES.


End file.
